random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
GaBEN, Friends,
GaBEN, Friends, & Alien is a two parter episode from the Gabe of Georgia series. It takes all of the story development in the series up until the point and throws it together to make an epic near season finale. Plot Part 1 The episodes starts with a recap of the series thus far, and then it returns to the underground facility in the Gaben Grandparent's basement. The robot, revealed to be known as GaBEN has been rebooted due to a weird energy radiatiing from the portal that was accidentally opened in the nearby lab. GaBEN transfers itself into a skinnier robot version of the real Gaben, and leaves the basement. At first, Gaben's Grandparents think that GaBEN is Gaben, but they soon notice his robotic features and try to shut GaBEN down, but get knocked out and fail. Meanwhile, Gaben and Sandler are watching the portal in the sky as aliens fly out of it. A van drives up from behind them. Dorgan Freeman opens up the backseat doors and urges the two to get in. Gaben is happy to see Dorgan again, but is quickly silenced when he tries to catch up with him. Dorgan reveals the current situation of the Portal Aliens, and how they will completely destroy Earth if they are not stopped soon. With this, the three go to destroy the aliens. GaBEN emerges from the distance as they drive off, and it glows with a strong aura as it clutches the Gaben Grandparents's in it's hands. Part 2 Gaben and Sandler have now recieved crowbars from Dorgan, and he says they must fight the aliens with them. As they exit the car in the center of the city, aliens surrond them. Dorgan takes them out one by one, as Gaben and Sandler slowly do so too. After much intense battling, Dorgan gets knocked out and falls over. Everything looks as if it's over as the aliens pull Dorgan into the frey, but then a huge laser shoots out of the distance and destroys a bunch of aliens. GaBEN nears Gaben and Sandler. GaBEN quickly destroys all the aliens, and then goes forward to attack GaBEN. Sandler defends himself by shielding Gaben and doing a finishing blow to GaBEN. Gabe sees his grandparents left on the ground, knocked out. Assuming they are dead, Gaben continues on to the portal, which he will shut to save the world. Even with no one left to fight for, he was determined to stop the aliens. Gaben advances through the lab, destroying alien after alien. He eventually reaches the center, with the portal in his vision. After taking a few steps forward, a giant mutated alien jumps off the cealing. Gaben jumps back and hides under a table. Gaben says his prayers and then accepts his inevitable death. With just seconds away from the alien killing Gaben, a ray of light shoots down and kills it. GaBEN emerges, and holds out a hand for Gaben. The Gaben Grandparents, Sandler, and Dorgan come running up to Gaben. They reveal that they all made it out safely and are fine, and then the Gaben Grandparents reveal the secret of the basement and GaBEN, who was originally meant to be a dream version of Gaben, but malfunctioned and turned female. After everything is tied up, Dorgan takes a few steps towards the off switch for the portal but is caught in a trap. A final alien emerges, Gabe fights it solo, wins, and finally gains Dorgan's respect. Everyone returns home on a happy note. Category:Gabe Newell Category:Gabe of Georgia Category:Random Works! Category:Portal Category:Half Life Category:Aliens Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Portal